


Something Spectacular

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Thomas wants to cast Tara in his new film, but their conversation takes a bit of a turn when she brings up the reason she was fired from her previous project.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries)
Kudos: 2





	Something Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> Could it be…? Is this an actual *gasp* Red Carpet Diaries fanfic? It is! Using the RCD MC and all! Her name’s Tara (the one I used for the September Challenge last year lol) and, uh, this takes place when Thomas meets her to offer her the role of Frances Stewart.
> 
> !!!There's a lot of talk about Montmartre in this one. You've been warned.

He was going to kill him. Thomas wasn’t a violent person but he _was_ going to brutally murder that man. After what he’d done – or had intended to do – to her, he wanted him dead. And he wanted to be the one to do the deed. He wanted Viktor Montmartre to die at his hands.

“Thomas?” Tara asked gingerly. He hadn’t spoken a word since she’d mentioned that night at Montmartre’s place, and she was starting to worry. “I’m sorry if… maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No,” he said firmly as he finally snapped out of it. He was an idiot. It wasn’t Viktor who required his attention now, it was _her_. She was here with him, confiding in him, and he, selfish idiot that he was, felt the need to think about _his_ revenge fantasies. “_I’m_ sorry. I was just…” He trailed off. What could he even say? Surely, telling her about the things he intended to do to that monster wouldn’t help. He gave up trying to come up with something to say about the matter and instead asked, “How are you doing?”

She hadn’t expected that. She’d thought he’d be going on a rant about how he’d told her that Montmartre was a snake before, and that she should have expected this. After all, he wasn’t exactly known for being empathetic. “I’m… I’m fine. I think. Apart from the obvious not-being-able-to-get-into-my-own-house, the being-locked-out-of-my-own-Twitter-account fiasco, the—” She stopped when she realised she had started to raise her voice and felt a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry. You asked me here to talk about your film, I shouldn’t—”

“Don’t apologise. You have _every right_ to be angry,” Thomas said through gritted teeth. He knew he couldn’t _actually_ kill him, but Montmartre _would_ pay one way or another. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. “And I want you to know that you _can_ talk to me if you need anything. Anything at all.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to burden you with all that. I simply thought you should know _why_ I’m going to have to decline your offer. At this point, I’m a liability and I don’t want to be the reason your film never sees the light of day.”

He felt a pang in his chest at hearing those words. Of course, it had been stupid of him to think she’d talked to him because she trusted him. As much as he wanted to be that person for her, they barely even knew each other. No, this was entirely about business. What else would it have been about?

And then he realised the full meaning of her words. _No!_ She was the only one he could have imagined as Frances Stewart. The only one who would do the character justice. And while he didn’t want her to take the part if she truly wasn’t interested, she’d just told him that that _wasn’t_ the reason she didn’t want to take it. “I don’t intend for Montmartre to hear anything about this whatsoever. I will not give him the chance to ruin this. Or your career, for that matter.” He shook his head. “Please reconsider.”

It wasn’t like she didn’t want to say yes. _The _Thomas Hunt was asking her to play the lead role in his film. Something she’d dreamed of for a very long time. But she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if something happened. If Montmartre somehow found out and tried to tank the production… “I’m sorry. Clearly, you care a great deal about this film and I’m—”

“A risk worth taking,” Thomas said and reached across the table to take her hand. At the last moment, he tried to pull back, scolding himself for even thinking it would have been appropriate at all, but she’d already taken it in hers. It took him by surprise, though he didn’t let her know that. Instead, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, reassuring her. “Let _me_ worry about Viktor. All you need to concern yourself with is whether or not you want this role.”

“Okay,” she said after a moment. His heart nearly stopped when she squeezed his hand back, almost casually interlacing their fingers. “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I can ask,” he replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I think… I _know_ you and I could make something spectacular together.”

She smiled back at him, noticing that he hadn’t let go of her hand yet – though she couldn’t say she minded in the least. It felt warm and comforting and… right. “I think so, too,” she said quietly. It was nearly a whisper.

“I know I can’t give you much time, but I do want you to be sure before you commit to the role,” Thomas said. He was acutely aware of her touch but didn’t want to break the – for lack of a better word – magic of the moment just yet.

His words from the last time they’d spoken about this project echoed in her mind._ Someday, somehow, we’ll make something beautiful together._ Who was she kidding? She didn’t even need time to think about whether or not she wanted to work with him. The answer was obvious, and it was a resounding yes. “As long as _you’re_ sure you don’t think I’d endanger the project, I’m pretty sure you already know my answer.”

“Sleep on it at least. I will be back for your answer tomorrow,” he said, trying his best to keep his heartbeat under control. For a second, Thomas wondered why it was that he could barely contain his excitement at the prospect of working with her. He held back a sigh as he looked down at their hands, still entwined, and slowly pulled his away. “It’s late. We should—”

“Oh, yes, absolutely,” Tara replied, trying to cover up her disappointment. “I’ll… uh… see you tomorrow then.” She scrambled to get up and put her jacket on.

It was then that their fates intertwined. And it was then that it was determined that they would not be untwined again. Neither of them could see it in the dimly-lit bar, or out on the street that was scarcely illuminated by the dull street lights, but it was written all over their faces. They were already completely and utterly enamoured by the other, even though at least one of them wasn’t going to admit that for a long time to come. If only there had been more lights on that street that night.


End file.
